


断刃

by Hokkai_Kikou



Category: FINALFANTASYXIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokkai_Kikou/pseuds/Hokkai_Kikou
Summary: 一篇不那么令人愉快的虚构故事。抹布，父子，圈禁，强x情节，云云。似乎它即使是虚构的，也有那么一些让人不快。
Relationships: Mob/Warrior of light
Kudos: 12





	断刃

*  
我不喜欢我的父亲。

那个身穿红衣的，如同凋倒的红枫一般倾卧在街巷之间的男人。无论是他身上的酒气，醉倒后发出的无意识的呓语，还是他那只要一看见了我，就会自然流露出的如同融化的月光一般无比温柔的眼神，都让我唯恐避之不及，仿佛它们是天底下最大的恶。

我厌恶他。

——我的父亲，光，他并不算是我的生父。在我快过了十二岁，已经不能再接受院里的救济时，他出现在了无处可去的我的面前，将我认作了他的养子。  
“我可能算不上是一个好父亲……”那时候，他拉上我的手，带我离开那个我生活了十二年的地方。我并不时常能感受到来自他人的温度，有时也格外畏惧它们。但是，从那双宽厚的男人的手掌上传递过来的干燥的热度，一度让我十分感动，几乎要掉下热泪。已经失去了亲人的我能够再次获得家庭与亲情，这是我从未奢望过的。所以，那个时候，我对他，对未来的生活，都抱有着额外的恋慕与期望。  
我信赖他……并且我会将他当做是我的父亲，以作为子嗣的礼节去回应他的期待。那时候的我，确实是天真地这么想着的。

光是一名武士。在远东之国，这样的身份向来证明着它的主人的背后有着堆积成山的金钱或者权力。他们通常都终生侍奉于某个名门家族，那柄佩在他们腰间的长刀便是流血和力量的象征。一开始望见他那如火般的衣裳，看见他拿在手中的深黑的刀鞘，我曾为之感到轻微的畏惧。  
我向往着他。毕竟他是那个将我从深渊中拯救出来的人……我在心里将他看做是我的救世主，我的君主。  
在同是孤儿的同龄人当中，我是不太受欢迎的一类人。同样都是天真无邪的孩子，只有我因为性格卑怯，不懂得如何露出甜甜的微笑，讨那些达官贵人的喜爱。因此，直到年龄上限我也还未曾被人收留。  
光对我突如其来的青睐出乎我的意料，也让我十分感激。从他告诉我，往后我可以称他为父亲的时候，我便下定决心，无论我再如何怯懦害怕，今后也要献上一生忠诚于他。

我从来没有试过靠自己做出一份决定。但是对光的敬爱让我决定，我要为他献出我的全部。我的忠诚从接受他的一切开始。  
光的生活之清贫超出了我的想象。因为他是一名武士——他至少该有一些身份或者地位。但当我第一次踏进了那座破落的小院，我便明白了那一切都只是我的绮想。他住在黄金港最便宜偏远的地段，院子里勉强坐落下一座房屋，砖瓦檐梁随着秋风摇摇欲坠，与这座繁华的港口城市格格不入。  
还记得那时候，他拉着我的手，同我一起站在小院的门前，脸上露出了局促又勉强的笑。  
“抱歉呐……”那天，他的手心里有微微地出汗。他放开了我，径直走到了庭院的角落，拿起了笤帚。  
“秋天到了，这院子里的落叶总是会比平时多些。”他朝我解释着，低下头，开始将院子里的枯叶扫到一边去。“早知道今天要带你过来，我该考虑得更周全一点的……”  
从那时候开始，我便意识到了，眼前的这个男人或许同我一样，是城墙之内的困兽，是虽然生活在人群之中，但却始终无法融入其中，如同徘徊的幽灵一般的存在。  
我觉得我能理解他，相应地，我也感受到了他的孤独和痛苦。  
那时候，我从他手里接过了笤帚，抬起头望向了他。他低着头，有些意外地看着我。  
我谅解了他。

那就是我们的第一次相遇，也是我们在同一个屋檐下的生活的开始。

从那时候开始，我便对我的养父持有了各种复杂的感情。我爱他，但同时也感到敬畏，好奇。  
这份好奇与敬畏之心源于生活的方方面面。他虽然是武士，但却并没有像其他人一样侍奉某个家族。但我明白他很强。光是看他平时随意地把玩武器的模样，看他的气势，我便明白，他一定这个国家最强大的武士之一。我从未见过他拔出他的刀。我想，那一定是因为里面有着不可告人的秘密。——到了那柄武士刀出鞘之时，便是无数恶贼将人头落地之时。我深信着这个，因此也深深地为他的气魄所倾倒。关于他隐退的缘由，我从没有向他问起，他也缄口不提。  
从我在他的住处落脚之后，他便为我腾出一个房间，让我在那里住下。再也没有其他尖酸刻薄的孩童，也没有其他聒噪而又无趣的大人，有的只是一个全新的温暖的家，一位足够关爱我的慈父。刚开始，我还沉浸在喜悦之中难以适应现在的生活。很快，想着要尽快地回报我的义父的恩情，我便向他询问，在我们的日常生活里，是否有我能帮上他的事情。  
在我们刚刚住在一起的那段时间，光执着于他作为父亲的责任，无论是日常起居也好，生活用度也好，一切都由他一手操办，也都按照我所想的来做。即使囊中羞涩，他也丝毫不犹豫地愿意在我身上投入大笔的金钱。在我看来，这实在让我更加愧对他的恩情。于是很快，在同他表达了我的心意后，我便接过了他的担子，替他照料他每天的起居。对此，光感到十分意外，也十分感激，也没有多说什么，顺理成章地就接受了我的好意。那正是我所希望看到的。  
光的生活十分规律。在我同他交接了任务之后，他白天便只在家中呆着，或是睡觉，或是稍微摆弄刀具，虽然不是无事可做，但也乏善可陈。到了傍晚时刻，他便会嘱咐我让我在家中好好待着，佩上武器独自外出。他总是在深夜才回来，身上带着酒气和强烈的疲态。一个月之中偶尔也有那么几天，他会彻底夜不归宿。对于这个，他只是说那是他醉倒在了外面。那虽然有些让人怀疑，但出于对他的敬爱，我也完全相信了他的话。  
就这样，我仰慕着他，渴望着得到他的赞同，并且心无旁骛地为了他而奉献着自我。那就是几年之前的我，在那个夜晚之前的我。  
如果不是那个晚上发生的事，我恐怕永远不会发现他的秘密。光，我的养父，隐瞒了我数年之久的秘密。

那是一个闷热的夜晚。  
我在房间里念书。那是我近来才养成的爱好，因为我发现书本里所教授的知识无比重要，将能成为我利于刀剑的武器。而光则一如既往地出去喝酒了。我早已对他酗酒的恶习习以为常，只是在心底祈祷他能平安地回到家来。  
事情发生在接近午夜的时候。因为天气太过闷热，加上蚊虫烦扰，我始终辗转反侧，难以入眠。听说最近夜里有盗贼潜行，我便担心起光的安全来。他大概会在这时候回来——我明白，并且依稀记得他总会不晚于某个时间到家。这天则稍微有些晚了。  
我打算起来，至少出门看一看他是否是醉倒在了门前的小巷里。就在我披上外衣，准备推开纸门的时候，一阵熟悉的动静却从玄关处响了起来。我即刻放了心，因为那应当是他回来了。  
但是今天却与往日有所不同——我很快就意识到了这件事。进来的人是光，但也不只是他。几个来自不同的人的声音纠缠在一起……都是男人，而且都是喝醉了酒的醉汉。意识到这个，我的心里很快浮上了一阵犹豫的不快。他也真是，在外面喝得酩酊大醉也就算了，为什么要将朋友带到家里来？这样一来，我明天需要收拾的东西又变多了。  
我这么想着，伸手想要推开纸门。但就在我做出动作的前一秒，我听见了那边传来的一阵微弱的呻吟声。是光的声音。  
“……哈哈，各位，”那是我少有听见的他的一种罕见的语气。他的声音十分虚弱，带着几分讨饶的意味。“…我们还是到旅馆去吧？我儿子还在家里……”  
“儿子？”一个不善的笑声传来。“光，你什么时候有了一个儿子？再说了，难道他不知道你这些年都在做什么事吗？”  
光，我的父亲，他勉强地笑着，似乎试图想再发出一些无力的解释，推让着想要起身。但是他的声音很快就淹没在了男人们的躁动里了。我听见了他的衣服被粗暴地扯开的声音，身躯和头颅被强硬地按到地上的闷响声，男人们急不可耐地脱下衣裤，布料暧昧地摩擦的声音，舌头和嘴唇在肉体上贪婪地摩擦吮吸的声音，喘息的声音，以及在那之后长时间地在我脑海之中挥之不去的，那个人压抑不住的低沉的呻吟和崩溃的讨饶声。  
那一夜，家里的动静到了凌晨才静下来。墙外的一切在那之后便陷入了如同无人存在的死寂当中，即使我知道他就在那里，那个被男人们肆意玩弄了一晚的男人就躺在那里，躺在他漂亮的凌乱的红色长衣里，在离我不远的地方。我彻夜未眠，整个人都失魂落魄，脑海里只剩下了那个人被剥光了衣服，被那些肮脏的性器和指尖肆意凌辱的模样，还有他那被吮吸舔弄得发红的嘴唇，从那张不苟言笑的嘴中吐出的艳红的舌头……  
一股空前的怒火从我的心中燃烧了起来。我愤怒，我嫉恨，一种恶毒的仇恨压抑不住地从我的心底爆发开来。我把自己埋在被子里，想让自己窒息在那密闭的让人呕吐的空间里。但是这样的状态很快就被纸门滑动的声音打断了。一个男人的脚步声踉跄着响了起来，慢慢地走到我的床边。  
他在那里站了很久，什么都没说，我也没有反应。最后，他伸出了手，轻轻地摸了摸我的头。  
这是我永远都无法原谅他的一件事。

从那以后，我和“父亲”的关系就变得疏远了。  
我愈发现了知识的可贵，于是在仅有的几次见面中，我向他表示了我想前往当地的学堂进行长期学习的愿望。他明白我的意思，因此虽然犹豫，但也同意了。只是，在他掏出钱袋，打算数出足够让我使用的费用的时候，我委婉地拒绝了。说实话，我不想从他的手里拿那些不太干净的钱。先前我所学的东西已经足够我找到一份能够养活自己的工作。我甚至交给了他一些钱。我说，希望他之后不要再去干那些事，不管是因为生活需要还是兴趣。  
当然，我心里很清楚，假如他是因为兴趣才去做那些事，那么不管怎样，他已经彻头彻尾地不再是那个我敬佩又喜爱的人了。  
我开始沉迷于一切知识的学习当中，只管把自己泡在书本里，想从那里面寻求答案。我很少从学堂回来，光见到我的次数也越来越少了。老实说，他的模样和面貌有一段时间几乎从我的脑海里消失了。  
这段时间，我极少有回家去。而即使只有那样一次，他的那些“朋友”似乎也摸清了我的存在。  
那些人对他抱有空前的恶意，乐于看到他露出一切痛苦或是挣扎的表情。在我几次被人以他的名义叫回家去时，我都看到了一些让人极度不快的画面。我的养父被剥得精光，赤裸着被压在男人的身下，同时接受着好几个人的猥亵。他们抓住他的手臂，掐住他的大腿，挺动着胯部在他的身体里贪婪地抽插，一边羞辱地抓住他的头发，强迫他抬起头舔弄亲吻别的男人的性器。他趴伏在地上，痛苦地喘息着，声音都扭曲着，想要逃离，但却完全陷入在他们的掌控之中，但那副神情偏偏又让我觉得他并非想要拒绝，而确实是在享受被这样残忍对待的乐趣。而当我看着眼前可耻的闹剧，几乎要把紧咬的牙关生生崩碎的时候，他们便会恰时地扭过他的脸，让他发现我的存在。那种时候，那种因为兴奋而产生的潮红和窒息的表情便会在他的脸上突然凝固，变成一种可怕的惊愕，持续足足十多秒钟，最后只剩下一阵茫然和无措。  
“你，你怎么回来了？……”他牵动嘴角，露出有些尴尬的笑。接着，他像是想从他们中间抽身出来一样，颤颤巍巍地撑住地面，扭过身子想要站起来。这种时候，那些人就会恶狠狠地拽住他的身体，残忍地将性器顶入他的身体中。在听见一声悲哀的呻吟之后，最多只再有一阵身体沉重地砸到地板上的闷响，我就再次看不见他的脸了。

一次，又一次，再一次。  
在那之后，我还看见了许多次他的丑态。不是被人蓄意谋划，就是确实凑巧撞见，频率之高，几乎让我震惊于前几年他隐藏之好，几乎让我从来未发现任何一丝蛛丝马迹。他似乎确实在和各种各样的人交合，没有理由，或许也有着我无法明白也不想明白的缘由。  
一开始，我还想着，我恨他，我恨那些折磨他们的人。但是在一次又一次新的冲击之后，我的仇恨也慢慢地变得淡了。我开始常常回去，照顾被折磨得奄奄一息的他，收拾在他们完事之后凌乱肮脏的家。我把他放到床上，擦去他身上的污秽，洗净他不洁的身躯，再耐心仔细地给他的伤口涂上伤药。  
那一阵子，他很感激我，似乎是感谢我能原谅他这个不义的父亲。他也很依赖我，言语之间都表现出了不愿让我再次离开他的哀求。而我的注意力却集中在别处，到了他自从那件事发生后就褪下的佩刀上——它正被好好地摆放在卧室墙壁的中央，悬挂在壁画的上方。  
我想，假如这件事有着什么结束的方法，那么，那一定是那把刀告诉我的……  
那把我一直仰慕着的，强大到无解的刀，也是我父亲的从前，唯一地证明着他的意志的东西……

他睡着了。而我慢慢地站了起来，在夜色之中，一步一步地走向了那柄神锋。来吧，告诉我吧，究竟是要用这把刀斩掉那些恶徒的头颅，还是结束我父亲的，和我自己的生命……  
我颤抖着双手，将它取了下来。然后，怀着前所未有的虔诚的信服的心，我缓缓地握住了它被缠得结实的柄，一寸一寸地，伴随着刀刃摩擦刀鞘的刺耳声音，将它拔了出来。  
接着，我愣住了。

刀是断的。

我也禁不住地笑了。

我曾经厌恶我的父亲。  
他的身影始终萦绕在我的梦中。孩童时期，他那宽阔的背影，宽厚有力的手掌，给了我家庭的温暖的他；青年时期，虽然有所冲突，但却依旧给予我无声的支持的他；……以及先前，在撕裂了一切之后的，让我觉得不敢置信而又耻于面对的他……  
但是现在不一样了，我接受了他，并且有了改变一切的方法。用那些我在之前经过多年苦修而学习到的，比刀刃更锋利的武器……

“认得这上面的字么？”  
我压低了斗篷，只把羊皮纸上模糊不清的字迹从黑暗中递给那几个人看。同我预料之中一样，他们都不约而同地陷入了惊愕之中。他们望着我，惊恐且失措，仿佛望着即将取走他们性命的死神一般。我笑了笑，低声说。  
“这些交易留下的不漂亮的漏洞，要是让那几位大人看到了，不知道他们会作何感想呢……”  
我稍微欣赏了一会儿他们卑躬屈膝地讨饶的丑态，宛如当年我的父亲在他们膝下的模样一样。那实在是太让人痛快了，几乎要让我狰狞地大笑出声。但是我按捺下了我的冲动，只留下了那张宣布了他们的死讯的纸张，任其在死寂的空气中缓缓飘落。

我又到了那条迷人的花街。  
我朝那里的管事人出示了那把雕刻着金纹的漂亮的刀。在他惊愕地望着我的时候，我肆意地笑了。  
“他死了。”我说。“他永远不会来这儿了。”

“我是他的儿子。”我顿了顿，再次笑着说。

解决了一切令人不快的杂事之后，我才回到了我的家里。我们的家不再是先前那个破旧的小院了，它比之前要华丽漂亮得多，不过也更偏远，更隐蔽得多。我感觉它更难让人发现它的存在了。  
进了门，我放下了东西，褪下了斗篷，走到了卧室门口，轻松地叩了叩门，旋开了门锁。  
“父亲。”我叫着他的名字，走到了床前。我的父亲，我最亲爱的人，正发着愣地注视着窗外。那里生长着几株他最喜爱的红梅，是我嘱咐园丁专门为他栽种的。  
“您喜欢那些花儿吗？”我问他，倒给他一杯散发着异香的热茶。他接了过去，沉默着，接着露出了微笑，点了点头。  
“我很喜欢。”他啜饮了一口茶水，语气在不经意间流露出了一些犹豫。“只是我想，到底要到什么时候……我才能出去散散步呢？我很想念我的……呃，朋友们。”  
“还需要一些日子，只是那么几天，毕竟您还在休养身体。”我坐了下来，轻轻地替他揉捏肩膀。“让我来为您放松精神吧。”  
他点头应允了，在我的帮助下慢慢地躺了下去，靠在我精心为他挑选的软枕上。接着，在我的话语下，在房间里弥漫着的香气之中，他慢慢地闭上了眼睛，呼吸变得均匀。确定他已经昏睡过去之后，我躬下了身躯，轻轻抚过他迷人的嘴唇，吻上了他的喉咙。  
假如您还有什么愿望的话，就让我来为您达成吧。我这么想着，缓缓地抚摸上了他布满伤痕的身体，如同爱抚着我唯一的，也是最心爱的恋人。

FIN.


End file.
